A Movie Script Ending
by WildCherry45
Summary: Set in S2. Brooke's thoughts after the yard sale. Hints of BF. COMPLETE!


Title: A Movie Script Ending

Author: WildCherry45 

Notes: Last line is adapted from the movie, "Breakfast at Tiffany's."

--

She still remembered the time she got her very first Tiffany's necklace.

Her father had bought it for her on her eleventh birthday. She could still hear her mother's gasps and teasing chidings towards her father in the background as he unclasped the necklace and then proceeded to fasten it around her creamy neck. It was a simple design, a silver heart upon a silver chain with a diamond and a ruby at the tip where the two parts of the heart formed into one.

It was her favorite memory, one that Brooke Davis liked to return to on occasion. She'd be eleven again and it'd be her birthday. The smell of richly decorated chocolate cake would perk up her senses and soon, all that would be in focus was a small blue Tiffany's bag. Her father would be in the corner, silently bouncing with anticipation as her mother finished reading off her birthday card from her grandmother. She knew what would happen next.

It was her favorite part of her favorite memory. Her father would announce it was time to open up presents and he would give a gentle push to the Tiffany's bag. It would then glide across their dining table until it landed straight into her pudgy fingers. She'd tear into the bag, not bothering with niceties until it revealed a medium sized velvet case.

Brooke blinked a few times, drawing herself back into reality. She could hear the shower running and briefly, she remembered that Felix was still there. Her brown eyes surveyed the room. Where was that velvet case anyhow? She sighed bitterly, probably sold in the garage sale.

She didn't know if she could put up with another day of that. Her life had been laid out today, the majority of her possessions being pawned off at a routine and degrading yard sale. She had always thought she was above that but apparently she wasn't. Brooke Davis had been reduced to begging for money. In exchange for a few measly dollars, she had given her customers priceless amounts of beautiful items.

_Like the doll house._

Brooke flinched visibly. She ran her fingernails across the mattress before pausing to examine them. She should probably get a manicure. Oh, wait. That's right, she couldn't afford those anymore. She sighed heavily, looking around her all too empty room. She couldn't afford any of this anymore. There was no use in pretending anymore.

What was the point in lying? It's not like she was convincing anyone, much less herself. She was poor now. She was reduced to discount, factory direct merchandise. Her slim right index finger came up around her neck. She fingered her necklace, cocking her head to the side.

At least she still had Tiffany's. She supposed she found some small comfort in that. At least, it was what was passing for comfort these days. Most people went to their families and friends for support. Brooke Davis went to the stranger next door. She eyed the bathroom door suspiciously. What the hell was he doing in there anyway? Did a shower really take that long?

It wasn't as if she didn't try to go to her family. She had already called both her mother and her father countless numbers of times. The message she got in return was a replacement bed and a notice to sell all her precious belongings at a yard sale. God, she loved her family.

Peyton had been distancing herself and Haley was busy with her music and Nathan. Brooke bit her lip hard before leaning against the wall. It should've depressed her that she could write off her friends so easily with a few excuses. It shouldn't have been that way. Real friends were supposed to drop what they were doing and be there for her when she truly needed them.

It's not like she gave them much of a chance though. Smile pretty and nod; that had always been her motto. It had gotten through the problems of the past. Trusty thing, denial was. She always had that in the end and of course, she'd always have Tiffany's.

She smiled lightly, getting to her feet as she pulled out a small box from underneath her bed. She rummaged through the box for a few moments before she dug out exactly what she had been looking for. Breakfast at Tiffany's on DVD. She had never been a big fan of old movies or classic novels. They bored her, to be quite honest. She still remembered the first time Peyton made her watch Gone with the Wind. While the curly blonde stared intensely at the screen, she had been by her side, desperately trying to stay awake. She had made a promise to herself never to let Peyton drag her to another classic movie showing. Two weeks later, she found herself at a midnight viewing of Breakfast at Tiffany's.

She fell in love then.

The first time she went to New York City, the first place that she declared she wanted to go was Tiffany's. After a few odd looks exchanged between her parents, their cab had pulled up to the sidewalk and a few steps later, a fifteen year old Brooke Davis was standing in front of the revolving doors of Tiffany's New York. It had been a dream come true.

Most young girls dreamt about going to Disney World or walking down the golden paved sidewalks of Hollywood. Brooke Davis from the small town of Tree Hill had dreamt about gliding through the glass doors of Tiffany's. The moment her dream became a reality had been forever imprinted into the forefront of her mind. The soft click of her heel against the marble floor and the air of elegance still remain as vivid and clear as ever.

She closed her eyes briefly and smiled softly, she could still remember it now.

"Brooke."

Her eyes snapped open. There was a half naked man standing in front of her. Felix, right. "Leave."

He raised an eyebrow, "It's usually the guy's job to do the throwing out."

"Leave," she repeated shortly. She clutched onto the DVD. She had the sudden urge to pop it into her DVD player and watch it obsessively for the next few days.

"What's that?" He asked, ignoring her.

"A movie," she answered shortly, "Leave." She stood up graciously.

"Let's watch it."

"No." She snorted before shooting him a look of disbelief.

"Do you have a DVD player?"

Brooke paused for a moment before she shot him a dirty look. Damn him. Why did he have to look so smug while he asked it? He knew the answer. She sighed, "Fine, but the only reason why I'm even considering this is because I'm hopelessly devoted to this movie. Nothing else," she slapped the case against her palm for a further effect.

He grinned at her before holding up his hands in defeat, "Fine."

Fourteen minutes later, Felix popped the DVD into the player before he adjusted his plasma TV. He turned around, smiling softly as Brooke made herself comfortable against the furthest corner of the sofa. He turned off the lights as the opening credits played and the music surrounded the room.

Her features softened and a wistful look entered her eyes as she watched Audrey Hepburn appear onto the screen. The opening scene was always her favorite; Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Felix reached over, clasping her hand gently. Without further thought, she let him pull her body against his. She leaned against his chest, falling deeper into the world of Tiffany's, where nothing would ever go wrong.

It was phony, she knew, but it was a real phony.


End file.
